


Break / Connection: Martin and Jon [Drawing]

by in_the_widening_gyre



Series: Drawings for Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Hospitalization, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_widening_gyre/pseuds/in_the_widening_gyre
Summary: Drawing of Martin and Jon in the hospital from the S4 teaser trailer.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Drawings for Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Magnus Archives Flash Fanwork Challenge





	Break / Connection: Martin and Jon [Drawing]

Martin and Jon during the S4 trailer. For [Week 4: Break and Connection](https://magnus-mailday.dreamwidth.org/2569.html) of the Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge. For both prompts.

Image description: Blue digitally coloured sketch. One man in the lower foreground (Jon) is lying on a hospital bed. His eyes are closed and he has a breathing tube. He has wavy hair and golden highlights and blue shadows on his face. Behind him and to the right, Martin is holding a phone to his ear and crying. He has wavy hair. He is wearing a hoodie. His face, hair and clothes have golden highlights and blue shadows too. The background is shaded indistinctly in blue. 


End file.
